


Domesticity

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Just Headcanons, M/M, Romance, fluff and heavens arena ficlets, probably no sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just ficlets about the living situation our favorites find themselves in in Heavens Arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transient

**Author's Note:**

> these are just some ficlets ive been posting on tumblr, nothing special. i just figured since im doing multiple once i might as well put them all on here.

“I want to eat before the match.”

Hisoka looked up from where he had been reading, the list of the day’s fights in his hands. “Okay,” he said, taking in the way Chrollo shifted on his feet as yet another flock of fans walked past them. “I’ll probably be here for a while, just come find me when you’re done.”

Chrollo bit his lip and gave him a look, one that was equal parts uneasy and pointed. “You need to come with me,” he insisted, removing his hands from his coat pockets to tug at Hisoka’s sleeve.

He watched as a rude passerby jostled Chrollo from behind and the pure look of discomfort on his normally impassive face. Hisoka folded the pamphlet and shoved it into his pocket, taking Chrollo by the hand. “You just don’t want to go alone, do you?”

A reply didn’t come but he really didn’t need one. The look on Chrollo’s face was enough to tell him all he needed to know. Hisoka didn’t have it in him to tease him anymore, especially when another noisy herd trampled through the lobby, shouting and shoving and still riding high from the exhilaration of another fight well fought. He threaded his arm through Chrollo’s and started down the hall, making sure to keep Chrollo against the wall so he wouldn’t be so close to the strangers congesting the path.

It was almost cute how close Chrollo stuck to him, the warm line of his side pressed against Hisoka’s shoulder and hip. The cafeteria was close, only a few floors from where they had been lingering. The moment they entered and saw the crowded tables, Hisoka knew getting Chrollo his meal would be a challenge in itself.

One look at Chrollo’s pained expression clinched it. “Why don’t you go settle in and I’ll bring you something to eat?” Hisoka offered, leaning down to whisper in his ear. He inclined his head towards a relatively empty section of tables off towards the back, nudging Chrollo towards it with a gentle hand on his waist.

Chrollo went without a fight, clenching his hands into fists inside his pockets as he walked through the hoard with his eyes intent on the table furthest from the rest. Hisoka watched him get settled before he made a moved towards the food line. He almost wished he had walked him there, if only to mitigate the stress he must be feeling.

The line seemed to dissolve the moment he walked towards it, carrying with him the infamy of his kill record and the intent in his eyes. He took up a tray and pondered the selection, choosing some simple fruit and treats for himself and something a bit more substantial for Chrollo. Pasta, a salad he knew the man would turn his nose at, and plenty of sweets; he smiled to himself. It was odd, knowing the tastes of someone else. He grabbed another slice of the shortcake for Chrollo, knowing how much he loved cream.

As he waited for the cashier to ring up the order, he took a look over at Chrollo. A frown weighed down his smile and he looked up distractedly at the young woman handing him his change. Chrollo was hiding his face, burying himself in his crossed arms that rested tensely on the table. He waved off the proffered bills and took his tray, making a beeline straight for the lonely table.

The tray nudged Chrollo’s arm and he jolted, sitting upright with a startled noise. Hisoka couldn’t help but laugh at having caught him so off guard and he edged the food under his nose like an apology. “I made sure to get you extra cake, but let me know if you want me to get you something else,” he chuckled, giving in to the impulse to brush some of Chrollo’s longer strands behind his ear. It had grown into a barely contained mop, but it was an attractive mop.

“Thank you, Hisoka,” Chrollo murmured, leaning into the hand pressed against his cheek and scooting flush to Hisoka’s side the moment he sat down beside him. He picked up the fork and dug into the cake first, surprising no one.

Hisoka watched him eat happily, slowly beginning in on his own small selection of fruits and such. Periodically he made sure to flare his aura, just to discourage the curious eyes from settling on them for too long. Each time he did so he could feel Chrollo leaning more fully against his side, as if the power play made him feel safer.

Chrollo snatched a strawberry from his plate and Hisoka let him. Chrollo shoved the salad onto Hisoka’s plate when he took a chance look away and Hisoka let him.

Dark eye met his own and Hisoka stopped eating, entranced. Cool fingers wrapped around his hand, a kiss pressed to his knuckles, and Hisoka knew he’d let him do whatever he wanted so long as he looked at him like that. “Thank you, Hisoka,” Chrollo said again, his mouth only a little messy with the cream from his cake. Like this, it was easy to pretend they were the only ones in the room, in the entire world even.

Hisoka kissed the sweetness from Chrollo’s lips, liking the feeling far more than he really should.


	2. Persnickety

Hisoka stirred the simmering vegetables and didn’t even look up when he smacked the curious hand away from the freshly iced cake sitting on the counter behind him. “You’re going to ruin your appetite if you keep this up, Chrollo,” he groused, turning to look at the chastised man.

Chrollo frowned as if he had been personally offended and glared at the cooking food, his nose twitching as the scent of garlic and ginger wafted through the air. “Maybe I don’t want to eat what you’re cooking,” he complained, crossing his legs beneath the bar to kick at the base of the counter. “I don’t like it. I want cake.”

It was astonishing his eyes didn’t roll out of his head. Hisoka tossed in another handful of seasonings, the room filled with the scent of stir fry. “You know, I seem to recall you saying that about the last four dishes I cooked for you and you changed your mind every single time. What makes you think this is any different?” he asked, his brow raised. “It’s mind boggling that you haven’t wasted away on your horrible diet. You can’t survive off of cake and fast food.”

“It has onions in it. I know it’s going to be disgusting.”

Chrollo pouted and looked towards the beautifully decorated cake. Hisoka had made it hours earlier in anticipation of that night’s dessert and it had been a lesson in diligence to safe guard it from the hungry thief for as long as he had. He had already given him both the batter and icing bowl as well as both spoons. Anymore sugar and Hisoka half feared Chrollo would pop.

Hisoka scraped the already sautéed chicken back into the vegetable mix, adding one last splash of soy sauce to really make the flavors sing. “Well if you really don’t like it…” he hedged, reaching for the serving dish located in the cupboard behind him. “I suppose I’ll just have to eat dinner all on my own. Oh, how lonely I’ll be, eating all of this lovely stir fry by myself.”

He peeked over his shoulder at Chrollo to see if his guilt trip was working but only saw Chrollo’s covetous look aimed at the cake.

“Of course, you’ll have to wait until I finish all of this before having any cake. It wouldn’t be fair at all for you to taste it without me, especially since I spent so much time on it,” he continued on, smiling wryly as that got Chrollo’s attention.

It was a reward it itself to turn around and see Chrollo in his place at the dinner table, his arms crossed and pout strong to make it clear that he was only there under duress. Hisoka grinned and grabbed another set of dishes, laying a full plate in front of Chrollo with a kiss pressed to his shaggy hair.

“I’m only doing this so I can have cake,” Chrollo made sure to say, wielding his chopsticks defensively. “I’m not eating the onions either. You eat them yourself.”

Hisoka popped one of the aforementioned onions into his mouth with a smile. “I think I can handle that. Eat up and tell me what you think. This is one of my favorite recipes.”

Chrollo gave him a look and took a carefully selected bite of the chicken, chewing as ruefully as he could though the pleasure was evident on his face. Hisoka chuckled into his wine, watching as Chrollo tried his damnedest not to seem eager for more as he cleared his plate within minutes. 

Dark eyes stared at the portion still on Hisoka’s plate and with a knowing look Hisoka pushed it towards Chrollo, letting him snatch up his zucchini with a deft move. “So,” he began, “did I change your mind on this dish as well?”

His cheeks bulging with stolen food, Chrollo looked like a deer in the headlights. Pale cheeks flushed and Hisoka leaned back in his chair, smiling warmly as Chrollo chewed frantically. “Maybe it’s not disgusting,” he managed to finally say after a moment of eating, his lips slick with the sauce dotting his plate.

“I’ll take it,” Hisoka grinned, standing up to grab the cake and a knife. “I think you’ve earned a reward for your bravery.”

Chrollo’s excitement was palpable, even from across the room. With a considerate move he cut out two slices and put them on plates, carrying them over to the table as Chrollo nearly vibrated with desire. The larger of the slices was placed in front of him and Hisoka retracted his hand as fast as he could, fearful it would get caught up in Chrollo’s ravenous descent.

He took a bite of his own and closed his eyes, the soft, moist texture perfect on his tongue. Dark chocolate danced across his taste buds, the subtle richness cut perfectly by the sweet and light icing. Chrollo’s cheeks were flushed in delight as he quickly ate his portion.

“This is so good, Hisoka,” Chrollo admitted, his voice sounding overwhelmed and almost lost in the wake of his enjoyment. “I don’t think I’ve ever had cake this good.”

“Maybe that’s why you’re wearing so much of it,” Hisoka teased, brushing aside the compliments for his own sanity’s sake. He reached over and wiped the chocolate smeared across Chrollo’s bottom lip, collecting it on his thumb.

Chrollo grabbed his wrist before he could pull away, his dark eyes refusing to let Hisoka’s fall. “I’m serious, Hisoka. This is amazing,” he repeated, slower. A pink tongue slipped out to lick at the chocolate on Hisoka’s thumb, Chrollo making a happy little sound as the taste burst in his mouth.

Hisoka could hardly breathe, his mouth as dry as a desert. “Thank you,” he managed, and only after he accepted the praise did Chrollo let him go, though the phantom warmth of his tongue still lingered on Hisoka’s skin. “I’m glad you liked it. I worked very hard.”

“I know, I watched every step. You’re really good at this. It’s really fun watching you cook.”

Chrollo leaned back in his chair, his eyes blinking slowly as he took in all he had eaten. A yawn broke free and Hisoka smiled at him, a warmth blooming in his chest at the sight. “Why don’t you go put on a movie? I’ll clean up here and we can watch something before bed,” he offered, running his hand through the soft dark hair.

“I’d like that,” Chrollo sighed, leaning into the gentle touch. “What are you feeling? Horror? Adventure?”

Hisoka bit the inside of his cheek but found it wasn’t enough to keep him from moving forward for a kiss. “You choose. I’m not the picky one after all.”


	3. Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smoking+shotgunning in this one.

Hisoka slid open the balcony door and walked out into the cool night, Chrollo’s slender form nearly blending in with the soft darkness. “I was wondering where you had wandered off to,” he greeted, his sharp eyes drawn to the cherry red butt of the cigarette as it was brought to pale lips.

Chrollo barely spared him a glance, far too caught up in his introspection to break away now. “You found me,” he replied softly, his normally smooth voice edged with the smoke in his lungs. “Now what?”

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

“I didn’t know you cared.”

Hisoka laughed and joined him against the low railing, leaning on the cold metal as a warm breeze ruffled their air. The blue-grey column of smoke was whisked away before the scent could linger. The large cloud Chrollo exhaled painted their air, a soft fog.

“I don’t really care,” Hisoka said after a few minutes of companionable silence, his thoughts ebbing and flowing in time to Chrollo’s drags. He couldn’t look away from the thin white cigarette cradled in Chrollo’s slender fingers. In the washed out glow of the city lights, they almost seemed the same color.

Chrollo’s midnight eyes flicked up to meet his, something unreadable passing between them. His free hand fumbled in his coat pocket, pulling a half empty box up to offer one to Hisoka. They were a cheap brand, something he had no doubt stolen off someone in the lobby.

He only paused for the smallest of moments before taking the box from him. He wondered how many were there before Chrollo got to them. How many he times he had come out here to fill his lungs with poison and stare at the stars.

“You know,” Chrollo said, and it roused Hisoka from his thoughts enough to look up. “They tend to work better when you don’t try to light them with your eyes.”

Hisoka rolled his and tossed the entire box over his shoulder, watching as Chrollo’s eyes widened and stared at the small cardboard box disappearing over the side of the building. “Too much effort either way,” Hisoka laughed, closing the distance between them. “I’d rather just have yours if I’m going to kill myself from the inside out.”

A moment passed with Chrollo staring up at him, his face unreadable, before his features melted into a rueful smile. “Of course you would,” he whispered, his graceful hand rising up for the cigarette to meet his lips in another deadly kiss. Their gaze never broke as Chrollo took in another lungful of smoke, even as he threaded his fingers in Hisoka’s hair to pull him in for a nicotine flavored kiss.

A warm tongue flicked against Hisoka’s lips, coaxing them open to let the hot smoke pass through. Hisoka breathed him in, staring into obsidian eyes as he backed the man up until his back met the balcony rail. He breathed until there was nothing left in Chrollo’s lungs but for the sharp sting of smoke and emptiness. The kiss was sweet but acrid, the smoke bitter but vindicating.

They broke away when neither could hold out any longer and Hisoka exhaled their shared poison into the night, his forehead pressed against Chrollo’s.

“This is a nasty habit you’ve got,” Hisoka chuckled, his own voice rough and aching.

Chrollo rolled his eyes and didn’t seem to care that he was leaning over the edge of a railing two dozen stories up. “I’m inclined to agree,” he whispered back, bringing his cigarette back up to his lips. “Want another taste?”

Hisoka hummed in agreement, already addicted.


	4. Menagerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went and saw a play today and before the curtains had even come up i already had this thing in my head. i hope you enjoy it as much as i did!

The lights dimmed and Hisoka wrapped his arm around Chrollo’s shoulders, smiling as he took in the excitement and curiosity on his face. “Are you sure you don’t want a program?” he whispered, the question more an excuse to brush his lips against a soft ear than something warranting a question.

Chrollo shivered a little but didn’t look away from the crimson curtain drawing back, his dark eyes wide with wonder. “I’m good, I don’t care about their names,” he whispered back.

Hisoka smiled and held him a little closer as the first actor took to the stage and began to deliver his lines. Already he could see Chrollo mouthing along, his gentle smile brightening at every line he recognized being brought to life before his eyes. Watching him was far more interesting than anything on the stage, the pleasure so evident on his face.

But before long even Hisoka found himself drawn towards the actors and actresses, their performance transforming the simple stage and backdrop into the fairytale they were weaving. He had glanced through the book when he had found it lying in the bed, one of Chrollo’s latest conquests among the many scattered around his room.

The fairy king sang as he held his queen close, painting the cupid-flower’s nectar across her eyes as she slept. Hisoka again looked to Chrollo, an unmistakable warmth flooding his chest at the look of pure wonder parting his petal-soft lips. What he wouldn’t give to anoint those dark eyes, if only to guarantee they looked only at him forever more.  

Chrollo laughed suddenly at Puck’s mischief and Hisoka blinked, the spell broken for the moment. He licked his lips and pressed a kiss to soft hair, trying to lose himself in the story playing out so colorfully before them.

Every laugh, gasp, and groan drew him back though, Chrollo so expressive in his joy that it was an experience all its own. Hisoka watched him take it all in and even when Chrollo caught him staring, he could only smile and shrug.

The time passed like the dream the fairies wove onstage and before long the lovers had reunited, the tricks turned to dew in the morning light. Chrollo covered his mouth as the king danced with his queen, and as the night morphed into day, Hisoka felt he half understood the crazy things these creatures did for love.

Chrollo followed him out of the theatre, their hands joined as Chrollo babbled excitedly at all of his favorite parts. “That was amazing!” Chrollo exclaimed, his eyes so round and bright from the experience. “It was so fun seeing this sort of adaptation. It reads so differently in your head, I could hardly imagine it being so colorful.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Hisoka grinned, pulling Chrollo close to wrap his arm around his waist for the walk back to Heaven’s Arena. The night had encroached while they were inside, the soft glow of the city painting the sky a murky orange. “I still can’t believe you’ve never been to a play. It seems like something you would be into.”

He watched as Chrollo stared in wonderment at the bustling nightlife, as if it were another fantastical backdrop just waiting for its actors to enter. He kept his grip on him tight to prevent him from wandering away. “I suppose it’s never occurred to me to try,” Chrollo pondered, running his fingertips along the chilly lamp posts as they passed them by. He turned to look up at Hisoka. “How did you know I liked Shakespeare?”

Hisoka guided Chrollo up against the nearest post, sealing their lips together in a kiss still flavored with the dark taste of the curtains and stage magic. Though the air was cold, Chrollo was warm against him, his entire body beautifully receptive to his touch. Like this, surrounded by a forest of skyscrapers and the wild music of the city, he could almost pretend they too were lost in the woods; that they were just two lovers running towards their future and away from those who saw to tear them apart. Chrollo made a happy little sound and Hisoka broke away enough to press a kiss to his dark eyes.

“Just a lucky guess.”

It would ruin the magic to tell the truth anyway.


	5. Haute Couture

Chrollo wandered into the racks of clothes and for the third time, Hisoka found himself chasing after him to keep him within eye sight.

“I’m going to invest in a child leash for you,” Hisoka sighed, taking Chrollo by the hand to lead him back towards the stack of clothing they had amassed. “I know you get distracted easily but we’ve a lot for you to try on.”

“That’s boring though,” the thief complained, pouting as he was dragged towards the changing room, a few outfits pressed into his arms. “Just pick whatever you think is good. You know what I like.”

Hisoka sighed, only a touch of melodrama tinging the sound. “But fashion is fun” he tried, guiding Chrollo into the small room and closing the door behind them. “I like spending time with you like this, getting to see you try on things. And you must be tired of wearing my clothes right? It’s about time we build you a wardrobe of your own, especially if you’re going to be staying in one place for a while.”

Even Chrollo couldn’t deny the logic in that and Hisoka counted it a win, especially when he turned away from his appraising eyes to shrug off his coat and borrowed shirt. Hisoka bit his lip as he took in the pale expanse of Chrollo’s back, the slender shape of his shoulders so dwarfed by his baggy top. “Try this on first,” he breathed, coming up closer to tease the soft cotton against his skin. He let his hand rest on Chrollo’s hip, his thumb barely skimming his bare skin.

Chrollo hummed and turned a bit, taking the burgundy shirt to slide it over his head. Hisoka’s hands fell to his waist and pulled him in closer under the thin excuse of helping to settle it properly.

“You know,” Chrollo groused, tilting his chin up to look into Hisoka’s hungry eyes. “It’s usually easier to get dressed when you’re doing it by yourself.”

Hisoka gave into the urge to kiss his cheek, contenting himself with just a simple peck. “But you said it yourself,” he whispered, brushing his lips against Chrollo’s ear as he reached behind him for the leather jacket. “I know what you like. Trust me for a little longer.”

Chrollo raised a brow but couldn’t hide his smile. He raised his arms and let Hisoka coax him into the slim leather jacket, the fur collar trim long enough to tickle at his neck. “This is a nice jacket,” he admitted, his tone a little surprised. “You really do know what I like.”

“Perhaps diligence pays off,” Hisoka teased, zipping it up with a kiss.

He watched as Chrollo glanced between his mouth and the pile of clothes still waiting to be tried and his mysterious smile grew into a bright grin. “Maybe it does,” Chrollo agreed, easing up on his toes to seal their lips together again. Hisoka felt his hands rest on his chest and he was lost in the warmth and press of Chrollo against his front enough that he didn’t anticipate the shove.

Hisoka hit the flimsy changing room door with a huff and Chrollo followed, his grin luminous. “I think I’ve enough diligence to try on the rest myself. Why don’t you go find something nice for yourself,” he posed, and with only a single quick twist of his wrist, Chrollo had Hisoka falling backwards as the door swung open, neatly depositing him back into the store proper.

“You really do make anything work for you,” Hisoka laughed, righting himself as he dragged his fingers through his hair.

Chrollo spared him another smile before closing the door, leaving Hisoka with only the phantom warmth of his hands against his heart and the quiet sound of shuffling fabric.


	6. Capriccio

Chrollo ran the towel through his damp hair and yawned widely, the hot shower having nearly lulled him back to sleep. It was so tedious here sometimes, he thought, dropping the used towel to the floor on his way through the penthouse. How could anyone bear staying in one place for so long? The fridge yielded no answers and even fewer options to stave off his boredom.

He groaned against the cool appliance door. It was past lunchtime and yet there was nothing new in the fridge to eat. Where was Hisoka? Chrollo was horrible at remembering when his fights were scheduled but he was pretty sure there hadn’t been anything set for today. Hisoka had a tendency to leave his weekends free, if only for capitalizing on the many events the city seemed to offer, be it for distraction or mischief.

It was then that he heard it, the hum of the refrigerator nearly drowning it out.

The sweet sounds of a guitar teased through the lofty penthouse and Chrollo furrowed his brow, leaving the empty kitchen and following the steady strum like a moth chasing a flame. Was Hisoka listening to something? The tv wasn’t on and he knew there wasn’t a radio in the bedroom.

With silent concern he approached the bedroom’s closed door as if stalking prey. He pressed his ear to the cold wood and listened to the muffled strumming, its origin somewhere near the bed from what he could tell. It was impossible for someone to have broken in. It must be Hisoka.

Chrollo turned the handle without a second thought and let the music wash over him like a wave, the soothing dance of clever fingers across strings coaxing him inside with all the strength of Orpheus’s lyre. He leaned against the door frame and watched Hisoka pluck out the lilting melody with confident fingers tah bespoke practice.

There was little Chrollo could say about the way Hisoka played besides it being breathtaking. He had never dabbled in music himself and he could barely recall the last time he had ever made it a point to listen to any outside of what might be playing in a public place at any given time. Hisoka’s skill was evident though, even to his untrained ear. The way his fingers danced and his body swayed made it look effortless.

The song came to an end and Chrollo inched closer as Hisoka finally looked up to meet his eye. “That was beautiful,” Chrollo said, his voice sounding flawed and wrong in the wake of the music. “I didn’t know you played.”

“I dabble when I can,” Hisoka remarked, brushing off the praise as he always did. “Can you play at all?”

Chrollo shook his head and settled on his knees before the instrument, taking a glance at Hisoka before touching the sleek tawny neck. “I don’t have many hobbies. At least, nothing like this. It’s amazing though. I can’t imagine making such beautiful music.”

Hisoka smiled and moved his instrument to the side, uncrossing his legs to pull Chrollo in and against his chest. “Why don’t we try something together. I bet you can perform with the best of them, given some direction,” he chuckled, settling the guitar in Chrollo’s lap.

"Hold this fret here, and this one," Hisoka guided, taking Chrollo’s fingers and placing them where he wanted them to be. Chrollo did as he was told and watched, breathless, as Hisoka fixed his own hand to a lower fret, strumming gently.

And just like that they were playing a song. Chrollo’s eyes went wide as Hisoka turned their joined grips into something beautiful, the music flowing over them both like water. Hisoka’s fingers danced over the lower frets but Chrollo’s, Chrollo could hear the notes that came from his own addition. They mellowed the tone, taking it down in some way he couldn’t define.

"We sound so good together," he let out, feeling Hisoka's heart beat against his spine like the most intimate of metronomes.

"Maybe it’s because we're in tune," Hisoka joked and Chrollo had to resist the urge to release his frets and mess up the song, just for the sake of the pun.

He settled for kissing him, the gentle song a soft backdrop to the rhythm between them.


	7. Fervor

“This has got to be the dumbest idea you’ve ever had,” Chrollo complained even as he knelt down and began picking the locked door.

“Ahh, but you still agreed to it. I wonder what that says about you?” Hisoka shot back, leaning against the wall as he watched the thief at work. “What’s life without a little thrill?”

Chrollo let out a huff that ruffled his shaggy bangs and teased open the door with a click, rising to his feet. “You say that as if our lives aren’t one constant thrill. Do I bore you so easily?”

Hisoka restrained his pout with a laugh and pulled Chrollo into his arms, rewarding him with a kiss for his hard work. “Maybe I want to share some more with you, is all,” he crooned, guiding the man inside the humid room with a gentle hand.

Though the pool had been closed hours ago, the lights were still dimly lit. Hisoka had always hated coming here during the day, the likelihood of it being filled and loud all too common. But like this, at night; he looked at Chrollo’s curious exploring and knew that like this, he could enjoy himself.

Without another wasted moment, Hisoka stripped off his shirt and let it fall to the tiled floor. The movement drew dark eyes to him and he smiled. “You’ll need to strip too,” he explained, toeing off his shoes.

Chrollo smiled. “What if I’m not wearing any underwear?”

“Then we can make this even more fun,” Hisoka said, the smile mirrored on his own face.

Dark eyes rolled and Chrollo dutifully began to strip, shucking his coat and throwing it on top of Hisoka’s growing pile so as to keep it from touching the damp tile. Hisoka’s pants followed suit and he teasingly dipped his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs as if to pull them off as well.

“Keep them on,” came the exasperated command, Chrollo revealing that he was in fact wearing undergarments. They were cute, Hisoka thought. Small and black, but with some sort of purple design.

“Are those new?” he asked, inching closer to get a better look. It was hard to see the details in the dim light but he swore he could make out some sort of pattern. Maybe butterflies?

Chrollo stayed in place for him and used his finger to tilt his chin up, making their eyes meet. “Maybe I should give you a better view?”

Hisoka had barely looked into Chrollo’s night black eyes before a hand was placed on his chest and he found himself unceremoniously shoved into the pool. Chlorine burned in his nose and the cold water was a shock in itself. He floundered and then breached the surface only to be met with Chrollo’s unrestrained laughter.

Though his eyes burned with the chlorinated water, at this level he could see that they weren’t butterflies. They were tiny purple skulls.

“How cruel, Chrollo,” Hisoka whined, coughing still on the water in his lungs. He swam over to the edge and lifted himself up onto his forearms, Chrollo kneeling down to meet him in a chemical-laced kiss.

“Sometimes I have to be,” he whispered, slicking Hisoka’s wet hair back and out of his eyes. “You get too eager otherwise.”

If that didn’t explain their entire relationship, he didn’t know what did.

Hisoka pouted and leaned into the hand on his cheek. “Come swim with me,” he pleaded, kicking away after a moment to coax Chrollo to follow him in. “It’s lonely all on my own.”

Sighing, Chrollo eased into the water slowly, letting his body get use to the temperature before chasing after. “I can’t remember the last time I swam,” he admitted, treading water for a moment as if getting acclimated with the movement again.

“I should take you to the sauna sometime. You’d love it.”

“Oh, are we going to break into there too?” Chrollo smiled and swam closer, his mouth slipping below the waterline until only his eyes and the top of his head were left visible. Though the light was dim, Hisoka could make out the pale lines of his body cutting through the water like a knife, a perfect predator intent on his prey. Hisoka watched him approach with a grin like a crocodile and he rested against the pool edge, his upper body supported by the tile, hoping to be devoured.

He smiled when Chrollo lunged, locking his arms around his neck to drag him back into the water. “Oh no!” Hisoka cried out, flailing a little in hopes of swimming to freedom. “What a fearsome beast!”

“I’m going to eat you,” Chrollo growled, climbing Hisoka until he could wrap his legs around his middle as well. Sharp teeth nipped teasingly at his throat and the growl turned into a purr. “Be good and let me rip you to pieces.”

Hisoka shivered and moved until his feet touched the bottom of the pool, wrapping himself around Chrollo to cradle him in his arms. “Don’t I get a last request?” he asked, breathless from laughter. “You’re being awfully cruel again.”

Chrollo pulled away and licked his lips as if considering it. “What kind of beast listens to last requests?” he asked, digging his nails into Hisoka’s shoulders.

“The kind that benefits from listening,” Hisoka murmured, dipping forward to seal their lips together in a warm kiss. The water on their skin cooled quickly but he felt as if he were burning where they were connected.

Slender fingers threaded through his damp hair as Chrollo pulled him closer, opening his mouth to tease at his lips with a warm tongue. “But you taste so good,” he gasped, his dark eyes hooded. “I don’t want to wait.”

Hisoka shuddered because he didn’t want to either. A reply lay heavy on his tongue as he tried to think under the assault, the words molding together only to fall away at every brush of Chrollo’s skin against his own. Just as he leaned in for another kiss, the unmistakable sound of keys jangling cut through the humid air.

They broke apart in an instant, sensing more than hearing the approaching footsteps and targeted intent. Chrollo’s eyes went wide and in a blink he had Hisoka’s arm in hand, pulling him towards the edge. Laughter bubbled up in his throat and Hisoka bit his lip to keep silent, helping Chrollo out before snatching up their clothes.

Just as the door opened, a security guard’s flashlight cutting the dim darkness, they dove behind the shelves meant for storing towels, Chrollo’s hand over Hisoka’s mouth to stop the laugh he knew all too well was coming.

Hisoka licked childishly at Chrollo’s palm, his eyes dancing as Chrollo’s glared. It tasted like chlorine and disapproval but he chased it with a soft kiss, inching closer to the warm body under the guise of hiding himself. This close he could feel Chrollo’s fluttering heartbeat pounding in time to his own, the thrill of possible discovery as potent as any stimulant.

Chrollo knew what he was up to immediately and glared at him even as the night guard shone his light over the far walls, right over their heads. Their clothes were clenched in their hands and Chrollo slowly began to slip his back on, shrugging off Hisoka’s wandering hands.

The footsteps seemed to retreat and Chrollo chanced a quick peek around the corner. “I think they’re gone,” he breathed, barely more than a whisper, and Hisoka edged closer to meet him as he turned back, sealing their lips together into another burning kiss. Chrollo made a started noise as his back met the cold shelves, his dark eyes fluttering.

Eventually the need to breathe won out and Hisoka pulled away to let his captive gasp as if drowning.

“You’re incorrigible,” Chrollo complained, his lips red and kiss-swollen from the constant abuse. Despite his tone, he looked anything but angry and Hisoka smiled down at him.

“Maybe so,” he chuckled, pulling Chrollo to his feet and back towards the water. “But isn't it thrilling?"


	8. Fanaticism

Chrollo’s eyes went wide as the gaggle of rabid fans descended on him, all clamoring for his attention. Hisoka leaned against the wall out of the way, watching with an entertained smile as he was bombarded with demands for autographs, a photo, even his hand in marriage.

“Um, one at a time please,” Chrollo tried, noticeably overwhelmed by the attention. It was almost pitiable, the popularity he was suffering from. Hisoka had been there, and on his more controversial fights he still found himself being attacked by the masses. Though never to this degree.

Dark eyes cut over to him, almost pleading for help but Hisoka just waved his fingers, smiling brightly back. A particularly ardent fan tugged at the fur trim of Chrollo’s coat, completely unafraid of the killing intent Hisoka could see tensing the man’s shoulders. Oh, this would be a fun evening.

“Oi, Lucilfer!” a harsh voice grunted, shoving through the crowd to loom over Chrollo’s small form. The brute was enormous, more ox than man, but Chrollo looked up at him with his pen outstretched, ready to sign whatever was placed in front of him.

“Did you want something?” Chrollo asked, the picture of polite grace even though Hisoka knew he thrummed with energy seeking an outlet. “There is a line.”

The man grinned and closed in, using every inch of his considerable size to box Chrollo in. “I want a fight,” he told, crossing his beefy arms.

Hisoka nearly choked on his laughter. Despite his size he was as weak as a child, though considering the children Hisoka knew, that was almost an insult. He made himself comfortable against the wall, content to watch the drama unfold. Oh how he longed to see Chrollo rend this man from head to toe. It’d almost be too easy.

“I’m very sorry, but if you want to fight me you should schedule a match,” Chrollo replied as polite as he ever was. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind, these nice people were in line.”

And of course the brute took that as well as any could expect. His massive shoulders shook with barely contained rage and he bellowed as he swung, the defenseless fans shrieking and running for safety. Hisoka, his eyes trained on Chrollo and no one but him, caught the exasperation on his face before he darted to the side, the motion of his hand nearly lost in the blur of is speed.

Blood sprayed out in an arc as Chrollo slit the man from collar bone to hip with the uncapped pen in his hand. As always, he paid little concern for the trajectory, resulting in the deep red staining his outfit, splattering his cheek and neck. The man crumpled to the floor, spasming as he tried in vain to hold his innards in. Hisoka clicked his tongue and watched as the crowd dissipated, all of them running from their blood-soaked idol.

The fickleness of fans. Hisoka knew it all too well.

The moment he was alone, Hisoka approached Chrollo, taking his bloody hands in his own. “Well that could have gone better,” he tsked, licking at the red staining a finger.

Chrollo stared down at the man as he took his last breath. “Why did that happen?” he asked, sounding confused.

“He wanted a piece of you,” Hisoka crooned, trailing his lips against a pale and messy cheek. “I can relate.”

“No, not that,” Chrollo frowned, letting Hisoka pull him close and hold him. “Where did all the people go?”

Hisoka blinked and looked into the dark eyes, nonplussed. “I think you frightened them,” he gave, smearing some of the blood until it resembled a heart on Chrollo’s cheekbone.

Chrollo hummed and dropped the pen to the floor, flicking clean his fingers to thread through Hisoka’s. “I thought they liked me. How strange, they’ve seen me kill before even.” He didn’t object when a kiss was pressed to his cheek, to his mouth.

“They’re all idiots,” Hisoka breathed, carefully guiding him away from the blood-soaked spot and towards the elevators. “They’re hardly true fans if they don’t find you intoxicating like this too.”

“Like you do?” Chrollo asked, a mysterious smile painting his lips like the gore on his face.

Hisoka kissed his nose like an answer, loving the shared blood on their hands.


	9. Bourbon in His Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> titles taken from a song, its smooth and rich and lovely, just like bourbon. drink responsibly children.

A glass slid across the bar to brush his hand and Chrollo looked up from his book to find Hisoka smiling down at him. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.

“I didn’t order that,” he said, going back to his book even as Hisoka settled on the seat beside him.

A second glass tapped the first, Hisoka toasting with a chuckle. “I know, else it’d completely negate me buying it for you.” He sipped his drink, the scent of dark bourbon wafting in the air between them. “So, you come here often?”

Chrollo laughed and rolled his eyes. “Oh, not at all. I suppose I just came hoping to make a connection,” he played along, taking the short glass to swirl the amber liquid. “How about you. Do you come here often, buying drinks for the quiet ones?”

His warm body slid closer, a hot, visceral line against his side. “Maybe only the really pretty ones,” he crooned, and his smile turned cocky the moment Chrollo let his own bourbon tease his tongue. “How is it? I’m pretty good at guessing.”

He took the glass in hand and held it up to the light, watching the amber turn molten gold in the low glow of the bar’s light. It was a bit harsher than he usually drank, when he deigned to drink at all, but there was no masking its quality. Chrollo took another small sip and let it roll across his palate, tasting oak and heady age.

“I’d say you’re good at guessing,” he gave, looking at Hisoka through his lashes. Already he could feel the alcohol in his system, the bourbon coiling like a content snake in the low pit of his stomach. Fire raced along every vein and he felt his cheeks begin to flush.

Hisoka smiled with his lips around the edge of his glass and chased the buzz. “I’m relieved.” Below the top of the bar, he pressed their thighs together. “Now I only wonder how many it’ll take before you lower your guard.”

Chrollo hummed and downed the rest of his drink, gasping a little from the burn. “You think my guard’s up now?” he asked, his book completely forgotten. He leaned against Hisoka’s arm, trailing his fingers along the firm muscle hidden just beneath his long sleeve.

“I’d say it is,” Hisoka turned, his eyes fixed to Chrollo’s mouth as he swayed ever closer. His lips quirked into a smirk. “Or do you normally drink with your aura pulsing like that?”

“What if I do?” Chrollo asked.

“I think I’d like it,” Hisoka shivered, setting down his glass.

Chrollo barely waited for the empty glass to settle before pressing his lips to Hisoka’s, the liquor tinging their kiss with fire. The quiet murmur of the bar faded away as Chrollo let his aura pound along to his quickening heart, Hisoka moaning against his mouth at the drowning sensation it induced.

“Just one drink is all it takes,” Hisoka laughed, breathless and thrilled as he moved to pull Chrollo from his seat.

Chrollo laced their fingers together and leaned in for another fire-laced kiss.

“Maybe you just picked the right drink.”


	10. Pygmalion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavily inspired by my favorite greek myth, if only aesthetically

Hisoka awoke slowly and lazily in the way that only happened on the rarest of days and for the rarest of reasons. Sunlight streamed in through the window, barely dampened by the sheer curtains, bathing the bed in its gentle gold. He regretted not closing the curtains fully the night before, but the comfort won out.

He rolled onto his side to stretch and Chrollo mumbled at the disturbance, still buried in the sheets and fast asleep. Hisoka ran his fingers through his wild mess of hair. At least the light wouldn’t bother him, not when he slept like the dead.

Tugging the covers back a little, Hisoka took in the thief curled into his chest. Chrollo was as lovely as always, somehow impervious to the sleep-mussed state that seemed to afflict every other living being. Though his hair was a mess, it still fell attractively against his cheeks, his long lashes a beautiful contrast against his pale skin. Soft lips parted slightly as he slumbered, moving with a somnolent grace that only he could possess.

It was impossible to resist the urge to tug the sheet lower, baring more of his perfect skin to his warm gaze. The smooth slope of his shoulder seemed impossibly perfect, reminding Hisoka of the early art on displays in museums. Chrollo did look like the type to inspire poetry. Every facet of him was beauty incarnate, the molten midmorning light only elevating him to a statuesque perfection.

For a moment, Hisoka felt his breath stutter. Chrollo shifted in his sleep and one slender hand moved to rest beside his head on the pillow, the fingers gently curled and painfully delicate. Stone and canvas couldn’t do it justice.

He barely breathed as he tugged the sheet ever lower, the silk dragging across the sleeper’s body like the caress of a lover too reluctant to part from his skin. Hisoka paused when the edge teased Chrollo’s sharp hipbone, the cover dipping and curving around him. Mouth dry, Hisoka let his hand rest on the hip, only a little surprised to feel warm flesh instead of immobile marble.

Thumb stroking along the bone, Hisoka shivered. Chrollo felt so delicate, so breakable, like a fragile piece that could shatter at a careless touch. He didn’t know why it excited him so much, not when he knew how untouchable Chrollo was.

Chrollo shifted again, his pink tongue flicking out to wet his lips. He mirrored the motion, dipping closer.

Dark eyes greeted him an inch before he could close the distance between them, Chrollo coming to life like a stone lover kissed by the grace of a god. Hisoka barely paused, too desperate to taste the beauty he had admired for too long.

Chrollo moved along to the kiss slowly with the lethargy of the just awoken, his beautiful hands tangling in Hisoka’s hair to pull him closer. The sheet slipped from his bare hips as he threw a leg over Hisoka’s hips, stretching out atop him like a muse on a canvas.

“How long were you staring at me sleeping?” Chrollo asked once they had broken apart, his pale lips flushed with the kiss. Hisoka’s hands had settled on his waist, stroking up and down his lower back and the thief arched into it, rolling his hips lazily.

Hisoka’s heart pounded as he took in the halo of light crowning Chrollo, wishing with all his might that he would never forget the sight. Their skin turned gold and he couldn’t tell if he had awoken Chrollo or if he had simply been turned to stone to match.

It didn’t really matter though, so long as they were together.


	11. Scrutiny

The crowd jeered loud enough to nearly deafen and Hisoka took a glance at Chrollo to see how he was faring with the noisy din. He smiled though, the thief’s eyes fixed on the fighters down in the ring as he munched mindlessly on the popcorn in his lap.

One of the fighters struck a solid blow, resulting in another shout from the fans. Hisoka rolled his eyes at their marked excitement. It was a weak hit, no matter how good it looked from the stands. These contenders were barely even worth watching, but Chrollo had complained about being confined to the room and had wanted a snack. He handed over the large soft drink when Chrollo gestured blindly for it, smiling at his entranced state.

At least Chrollo was always a show worth watching.

He watched as he chewed a bit on the straw, his pink lips pursed around the end as he drank the bubbly soda. Hisoka heard another hit land and he watched Chrollo’s eyes shift as he watched, the faint glow of his gyo a light purple around his dark eyes. A smile teased his lips. Hisoka wondered if he was considering stealing an ability.

The idea of this being Chrollo’s version of window shopping make him chuckle, and when Chrollo turned towards him curiously, he just wrapped an arm around him and stole a handful of popcorn. “Enjoying the show?” he asked, looming close to be heard over the shouts and cheers around them.

Chrollo fixed his eyes back on the fighters and shrugged a little, taking another swallow of the sugary pop that would no doubt keep him awake long into the night. “They’re pretty weak,” he sighed, licking the salt and sugar from his lips. “You seem awfully bored.”

“Why do you say that?” Hisoka asked, leaning further into Chrollo’s space until he nearly had the thief in his lap.

“Because you keep staring at me. You paid for these tickets, Hisoka, you should at least watch the show.”

He grinned and pressed his lips to Chrollo’s neck, not even denying it. “Can I help it if you’re so much more interesting than these idiots?” he chuckled, even as Chrollo shifted away from him like a withholding housecat.

The fighters charged again as the crowd screamed, the fight nearing its end. Chrollo looked back to catch the last bout, the two figures coming together in a loud roar that shook the first few rows.

Hisoka lifted an eyebrow at the display. Had that been Chrollo and him down there, dancing the dance of death in perfect harmony, the entire arena would have felt it.

“They’re still learning,” Chrollo gave after the fans had quieted down and the loser had been carted off the floor. He looked up at Hisoka, the mutilated straw still between his perfect teeth. “Don’t you call them fruit not ripe enough to pluck?”

He gave him a look and coaxed him from his seat to beat the already migrating crowds. His hand settled on the base of the cross, right along Chrollo’s lower back. “But why bother with them when I’ve got you right here?” he returned, tucking Chrollo under his arm.

The unimpressed look that bought him was priceless in itself, Chrollo still munching on the big bag of popcorn cradled in his arms.

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” Hisoka lamented, cutting through the crowds with practiced ease until they managed to get to the elevator bank. A flash of a card and a well-placed grin had them alone in their own, the oppressive noise finally easing away as soon as the doors shut.

It took no effort to press Chrollo up against the wall, the kiss they shared salty and sweet.

“It’s not my fault you’re perfect for me.”


	12. Bahkti

Hisoka rolled out the mats and looked over his shoulder, just to make sure that Chrollo had in fact followed him out into the living room and not crawled into bed like he no doubt wanted to do. It wasn’t nearly so early in the morning to warrant the childish behavior, but to Chrollo 8 a.m. felt like 5. Sunlight streamed in through the large picture windows and Hisoka let out a breath, already looking forward to his morning routine, whether or not Chrollo shared his enthusiasm.

“Come on, sleepy head,” he murmured, taking Chrollo by the hand to tug him over to the yoga mats. “Being active before lunch won’t kill you.”

Chrollo whined but didn’t fight him, no doubt lacking the energy to properly tug himself free and make a run for it. “I hate your lifestyle,” he mumbled, rubbing tiredly at his dark-ringed eyes with his free hand. “I hate it and I hate you.”

“You don’t mean that at all,” Hisoka laughed, guiding him down into the first position. Chrollo was still learning the basics since it was only recently that he had decided to try and encourage some healthier habits into the thief, but he was a quick learner, even if an unwilling one. He sank down and sprawled out in the loose crouch, staring balefully up at Hisoka as he waited for further instruction.

He joined him on the other mat and began to focus his breathing, falling into the rhythm with an ease born of long practice. With his eyes closed, it was all too simple to float away, into that headspace that only ever seemed to greet him when he was like this. “Just breathe in and out, Chrollo,” he guided, his voice low and soft in the quiet room. “Let your mind empty and focus yourself on the energy within.”

A low snore cut through his calm zen and Hisoka opened his eyes to find Chrollo laid out on the mat, his head pillowed on his arms as he slept like the dead. A wry smile graced his lips and Hisoka rubbed at his eyes, resisting the urge to laugh lest he wake him up. Maybe this was Chrollo’s way of meditating, sleeping away his stress and problems until they were lost like dreams upon waking.

He let his hand reach out to card through the soft, dark hair, smiling gently as Chrollo nuzzled closer, searching for more contact. Chrollo never looked more relaxed than when he was asleep, he thought. Too many thoughts whirling around in his head, his thoughts shouting and jostling for precedence when all he wanted was silence.

Hisoka sighed and settled down next to Chrollo, lying beside him to better take in his lovely face. His hand traced absent, mindless patterns against the skin that peeked out behind Chrollo’s baggy and stolen sweater, the hem rucked up a bit to expose his stomach.

“You barely lasted ten minutes,” Hisoka crooned, though his tone was more fond than disappointed. “What on earth will I do with you?”

Chrollo made a little noise, some tiny mumble in his sleep and curled closer into his chest. His skin was so warm beneath his hand and Hisoka closed his eyes, sighing in defeat.

It wouldn’t hurt to skip his routine, just this one time.


	13. Beguile

Hisoka took a deep breath and Chrollo quirked a brow, his arms crossed as he waited for him to finally tell him what this was all about. He bit his lip and shuffled on the couch, fiddling with what he had hidden behind his back. It had to be done, he told himself. He couldn’t just not tell Chrollo, not after them living together for months at this point.

Dark eyes rolled as he continued to deliberate with himself and Chrollo let out a sigh, leaning heavier against the sofa back. “What’s so important that you had to pause the movie?” Chrollo asked, his voice completely serious and a bit impatient. “You’re not pregnant, are you?”

“What?” Hisoka choked, nearly jumping out of his skin. “No, I’m not, are you?” he shot back, wincing a second later as he realized just how nervous he was.

Chrollo smiled that calm, unreadable smile and leaned a little closer, his hand reaching out to settle on Hisoka’s bouncing knee. “If I was, would you stay with me?” he breathed, batting his long lashes.

He let out a ragged laugh. “You’re so mean,” he managed, though the joke was enough to help calm him a little. “But seriously, I need to show you something.”

“Okay,” Chrollo gave simply, leaning back a little. “You don’t have to be so nervous, there’s not much you can show me that’ll surprise me.”

Steeling himself, Hisoka hoped he was right.

With his breath held and his eyes trained on Chrollo for any reaction he might make, Hisoka finally took the small creature he had hidden behind him and brought it forward to rest on his lap. Chrollo let out a tiny gasp, his dark eyes wide and stunned, and Hisoka stroked down the demon beast’s fur until it purred in happiness.

“This is Bui,” he said, introducing the small baby to Chrollo by gently lifting the creature to Chrollo’s eye level. It was definitely small as demon beasts went, looking somewhat like a crinkly haired sloth. “I found her while I was taking the Hunter’s Exam and well. She likes to cling.”

Cling was an understatement. She had latched onto him the moment he picked her up, thinking she had fallen from a tree. Hisoka scritched her stomach until she was rolling happily in his lap, as affectionate as she had been the moment he found her. It had been a bit annoying going the rest of the exam with her in tow, but a few bills, a pointed threat, and a few discussions with the examiners had saw her home with him.

He looked up from her to Chrollo who still had pointedly not said anything. Hisoka bit his lip and watched him stare at her, hoping he would take to her like he had on Zevil Island. He’d never told anyone about Bui, but they were at the point in their “relationship” that he figured he shouldn’t keep hiding her. It was probably a testament to Chrollo’s own inattentiveness that he hadn’t picked up on her earlier.

Hisoka cleared his throat a little. “So,” he began, purposefully looking at Bui as nonchalantly as he could manage. “What do you think?”

A beat passed. Chrollo looked up.

“I think she looks like fried chicken.”

Hisoka’s mouth fell open and he found himself pulling Bui closer. “I’m sharing something with you that I’ve never told anyone else before,” he exclaimed, a bit hurt. “Please don’t insult my pet.”

But Chrollo was hardly listening, his entire attention placed on the small creature climbing down Hisoka’s leg. “Who’s a cute little piece of chicken?” he crooned, carefully snatching her up and holding her against his chest, gently pinching her tiny paw between his thumb and forefinger. “What a cute fried chicky, yes you are.”

“I’m pretty sure she’s a demon beast…” Hisoka gave, a bit struck.

Chrollo looked up to meet his eye, an expression of the utmost seriousness on his face. “No,” he said, his tone refusing to allow for discussion on this. “Hisoka, this is a piece of delicious fried chicken and I am going to eat her.”

Before Hisoka could snatch her back, his expression horrified, Chrollo descended on the tiny creature, kissing her until she squealed in delight at the attention. Her tiny clawed hands danced in the air, patting and tangling in Chrollo’s shaggy hair until she was clinging to his neck, her tiny, wiggly nose buried somewhere near his ear.

Laughing, a look of pure joy in his eyes, Chrollo turned to Hisoka as he cradled the small animal to him. “She’s beautiful, Hisoka, I love her,” he promised, smiling warmly. “Thank you for sharing her with me.”

As Hisoka watched them cuddle on the sofa, nuzzling and kissing like a mama cat with her kitten, he found himself finally relax. He should have known that no one could resist Bui, least of all Chrollo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly it was only a matter of time before i did something like this. if you guys like Bui, let me know and ill do more with her in this <3


	14. Ablutions

Warm water filled the tub and Hisoka kept a hand against the flow to make sure the temperature wouldn’t be too hot, even as Bui clawed her way up his arm to rest on his shoulder. He turned with a smile and kissed her small head, laughing as she purred with happiness. “Impatient, aren’t you?” he said, letting her nuzzle his cheek. “Just another minute and you can get in, okay?”

“Do you always talk to her so much?” Chrollo asked, crouched next to him on the bathroom mat.

“It can get lonely up here when you’re alone,” Hisoka gave, shutting off the water but not before he poured in the bubbles he knew Bui loved. “She’s pretty decent conversation, and company at that.”

He reached out a finger to run down the tiny demon beast’s back and chuckled as she tried to cling to his wrist. “She’s pretty great in general, for fried chicken that is.” Chrollo rolled his eyes when Hisoka shot him a muted glare.

“You really do love calling her that.” Hisoka carefully detached Bui from his clothes and settled her in the sudsy water, her tiny black eyes going wide with excitement as she immediately began swiping and rolling, her toothy smile growing all the bigger in her attempts to eat the bubbles.

Chrollo rolled up his sleeves and leaned over the edge of the tub, rubbing along her fur until she was as sudsy as the water. “Well she is what she is,” he answered, laughing a bit as Bui splashed him with water. “How did you manage to get her through the exam though? That’s been bothering me for days now, trying to figure out how you did it.”

Hisoka reached for a dry towel and sighed, thinking back. “I want to say it was easy but, if you’ve ever been through the exam you’d know it wasn’t. It’s not really the place for a small animal,” he said, patting Chrollo’s face dry though it hardly looked like the water bothered him. Bui was purring between his hands as he washed her, stretched out on her back as happy as a clam.

“I’ve never tried taking it, but I’ve heard enough about it.” He turned and smiled at Hisoka, his baggy, stolen sweater slipping off his shoulder as he worked. “Did you just hide her in your clothes?”

“Sometimes, yeah. When the tests weren’t too threatening or physical at least. She’s good at clinging but I didn’t want to risk her getting hit or jostled.” He reached down to scritch under her chin, her little legs kicking. “I either hid her in my shirt or I got one of the examiners to hold her while I did what I had to do. She’s good at charming people, even if they don’t particularly like me.”

“I’d have to imagine that’s quite a few people.”

Hisoka grinned and splashed Chrollo himself. “Don’t be rude, I think I’m plenty charming when I want to be,” he retorted.

Chrollo rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, picking Bui up to give her a quick rinse. “I think Bui helps, don’t you baby?” he crooned, covering her eyes so she wouldn’t get soap in them. “She’s far more charming than you could ever hope to be.”

Sighing, Hisoka could only agree. He hefted the soft towel and waited for her to be deposited, scrubbing her gently as she purred sleepily amongst the fabric. “I guess I’ll just have to settle for second best, if that’s how it is. You want to take her while I go make dinner?”

He took her with open arms and cradled her against his chest, her wet little head already inching up for a kiss. “Who’s my soggy fried chicken?” Chrollo sung, and Hisoka hid his face in his hands. “Bui’s my little soggy chicken tender.”

“You’re the worst,” Hisoka groaned, lifting himself up before helping Chrollo to his feet as well. “I regret everything. You’re going to eat my pet and I won’t even be able to be surprised.”

Chrollo raised a brow and for a moment Hisoka swore he saw Bui do the same, as if they were already growing attune to each other. “We want fried chicken for dinner,” he insisted, holding Bui out to lick at Hisoka’s cheek, “and look at that, Bui’s volunteered. What a good little chicky.”

Hisoka turned to Bui and kissed her little head, already growing accustomed to the idea of being outnumbered in his own home.


	15. Indelible

Cool fingers traced down his spine and Hisoka mumbled against the sheets, the hour late and the night far too pronounced to be messing around in wakefulness. Chrollo kept on touching though, as unrepentant in his curiosity as ever, shunning sleep in favor of whatever it was he found so enthralling with Hisoka’s skin.

“Do you need something?” Hisoka murmured, turning his head a bit to meet Chrollo’s dark eyes through the gloom. “I don’t think I have it in me if you’re feeling neglected.”

Chrollo rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh, his fingers still tracing every divot of his spine. “Somehow I doubt that, if I really did want that right now.” His touch shifted higher, threading back and forth between Hisoka’s shoulder blades.

Though sleep ached heavily in his bones, Chrollo sitting at his side, pale and lovely in the moonlight, kept him from succumbing to the call. He knew where his siren lay and it wasn’t with the night. Lifting himself up onto his forearms, he let Chrollo touch and explore as he please.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked. This didn’t feel like whimsy.

“I miss it is all,” Chrollo replied, staring at his back, his face unreadable.

Hisoka frowned. “Miss what? Seeing my back?” His lips curled into a salacious smile and he reached out to squeeze Chrollo’s bare thigh. “You probably aren’t very well acquainted with much besides my front.”

Chrollo didn’t rise to the bait. He sighed and his free hand fell to Hisoka’s, pulling him from his thigh to lace their fingers together. “I miss thinking you were mine,” he tried again, now glaring at the pale, empty expanse of Hisoka’s back as if it had spurned him.

A moment passed and that was enough for comprehension to settle in. Hisoka swallowed and smiled, finally understanding the meaningless shapes Chrollo had been tracing into his skin.

“I don’t need a tattoo to be yours, Chrollo,” he said, holding the slender hand tighter. “I’ve never stopped chasing you. You’re in my blood, in my every breath I breathe.”

Chrollo turned away and though it was dark, Hisoka could see how his cheeks flushed. “You’re embarrassing,” he complained, tapping his nails against Hisoka’s skin. Dark eyes flicked back, his head tilted. “And I still miss it.”

Hisoka hissed as the nails turned harsh, dragging down his spine until he was arching from the pain. He shivered, biting his lip nearly hard enough to taste blood. Was this what it would feel like, he wondered, getting pierced and branded in Chrollo’s name?

The pain disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, Chrollo dipping down to sooth the cuts with his lips, and Hisoka was shaking for a completely different reason.

He could feel soft lips and a warm tongue dance along his spine in the shape of the spider. “It looked good on you, and I miss that,” Chrollo crooned into his skin, his hands fanning out like legs along his shoulder blades. “But I like you better like this.”

Hisoka bit into the pillow and shook. He could only agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill be weaving back and forth between shit that has bui and shit that doesnt, this series is literally just unorganized brain vomit so dont get too comfortable with any one thing, just a heads up


	16. Subterfuge

Blood coated his tongue and Hisoka grinned, watching Chrollo dance and flit about like a falcon waiting for a mouse to appear. The puppets grouped around him and he mercilessly used them to block the projectile heads. It was so obvious Chrollo felt confident, even as he lobbed another at full speed.

The bodies converged and Chrollo twisted and the head collided with a puppet hard enough for the sound of bones breaking to fill the arena. Chrollo smiled as if he had dodged and for a split second, Hisoka almost felt bad.

It was gone as quick as it had come and he yanked on the bungee gum in his hand, Chrollo crying out as his leg was jerked back. “What?!” he yelped, clawing at the arena floor as if he hoped to stop the inevitable.

“I tricked you,” Hisoka explained, smiling sweetly as he reeled Chrollo in. “No more running now, I think it’s time we got a little more personal for a while.”

Chrollo’s thrashing only renewed but it wasn’t enough to free him. The moment he came within arm’s reach, Hisoka snagged him by the ankles and drew him in easily. He hardly registered the audience growing silent, their fear and excitement palpable to the part of him still paying attention to his surroundings.

Below him Chrollo hardly looked like something to fear. The coat he had stolen was baggy and muddled the slender lines of his body, the sleeves so long his hands were hidden. His hat had started to droop over his eyes. Hisoka shook, his body reacting to the proximity and the cute, blood soaked picture Chrollo made beneath him. He ached and bled but Chrollo still looked so pristine.

“How is it that I look a mess but you look like you’ve just rolled out of bed?” he asked, taking Chrollo’s slender wrists in hand to hold above his head. The thief was hardly fighting him now, his dark eyes more curious than desperate.

“Maybe I’m just better than you,” Chrollo said, his pink, perfect lips parting as he wet them. “And maybe you always look a mess. How can you tell any different now?”

Hisoka laughed and the audience gasped, completely unsure of what they were seeing play out. “You’re so cruel to me. I spent a long time getting ready for this fight, just so I’d look good while I killed you. You have to appreciate the effort I went to at least.” He let his free hand stroke down Chrollo cheek and fall to his throat, toying with the zipper of the coat.

Chrollo’s eyes flicked down to watch the movement but there was no reaction on his face. “No,” he breathed, his eyes widening minutely as the zipper slowly was tugged down. “I think you’re just a mess all the time.”

Every tooth of the zipper called Hisoka to him and he didn’t resist the urge to dip down and kiss him. Chrollo was warm and soft, his taste unbloodied and sweet. He coaxed the iron into his mouth as if it could pollute the purity and the audience went into an uproar, screaming and jeering and stamping their feet at the unexpected display before them.

Sharp teeth nipped his lip as he pulled away, effectively stealing away the last of his self-control. Hisoka sucked in a breath and yanked the zipper down, eager to descend on the bare skin below.

He had half a second to process the tiny black eyes staring up at him and even for him, it wasn’t long enough to defend against what was coming.

Bui screeched in happiness the second she spotted him, leaping from Chrollo’s stomach to cling to Hisoka’s face. There was no time to block, his instincts preventing him from swatting her away. He was left defenseless as her furry, tiny body blinded him, and Chrollo howled in laughter as he scrambled away.

Hisoka grabbed for Bui and tried to peel her from his face the best he could without hurting her or her little claws that had quickly grown caught in his gelled hair. “I can’t believe you!” he shouted in what he hoped was Chrollo’s general direction.

Chrollo laughed in a way that Hisoka knew meant he was practically in tears and he corrected his direction, giving up on freeing Bui and settling with shoving her onto his head and out of his eyes. “Fair is fair,” Chrollo shouted, already lost in the crowd. “Especially in a food fight!”

Bui trilled in agreement, her tiny face hanging over his forehead so he could see her smile. She must have been so patient, clinging to Chrollo stomach as she waited for her chance to see him.

“It seems that Chrollo has brought an unexpected weapon to the fight!” the announcer woman shrieked over the sound system. “What appears to be…a small animal? Perhaps some sort of food?”

“Fried chicken!” Chrollo shouted helpfully even as he dodged the severed heads Hisoka was lobbing.

Hisoka groaned, the announcer taking to the bit of information with glee.

“Did you hear that, fight fans? Chrollo has used fried chicken as a weapon against Hisoka! From the looks of it, it’s very effective! This is a Heaven’s Arena first!”

He aimed the next head at the announcing box and muttered to Bui, her tiny kisses only somewhat softening his throw.

“I really can’t believe this,” he complained. “Now that nickname’s going to stick.”


	17. Galatea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> companion piece to Pygmalion

Chrollo woke with a start to a dark room and Hisoka’s heart beating in his ear like a metronome.

A shiver ran down his spine and he curled into the man holding him, desperate for the warmth that poured off him like a small sun. The sheets had fallen prey to his somnolent idiosyncrasies, his poor dreams fighting against anything that could constrict him. Chrollo pressed his cold nose into Hisoka’s neck, as curious as he always was how Hisoka never seemed to wake when he got like this.

Even now, as tight as he clung and as loud as his breathing was in the silent room, Hisoka barely stirred. They had forgotten to close the curtains and moonlight streamed inside, bathing them both in its pale blue glow. Chrollo bit his lip and traced the soft slope of Hisoka’s mouth with his fingertips, struck as he always was at how handsome the man was.

Hisoka was a study in dichotomy, in paradox. For every feature there was an antithesis, something that rebelled against the rule as if allowing itself to be categorized would detract somehow from its authenticity. Even asleep, Hisoka was moving. Chrollo couldn’t imagine how he could have the energy.

His fingers moved to softly skim over Hisoka’s eyelids, the quick movements of his eyes dancing fast enough to be felt. Chrollo smiled to himself, only a little jealous. When his mind deigned to dream they were always nightmares, but Hisoka, as blood-soaked and sullied as he was, dreamed peacefully.

Chrollo sighed and traced his fingers lower, along petal soft lips that mouthed at his touch and towards Hisoka’s pulse point. Here especially he could feel the life thrumming through the man. He pressed a kiss to the skin separating the blood from the air, his lips tingling as the blood kissed back with every beat of his heart.

A cloud rolled past and obscured the moon, taking the light with it for a moment. Immersed in the dark, Chrollo tried not to blink. Behind his eyelids rested the stamp of his nightmares and he wasn’t quite ready to surrender himself to them just yet. He found Hisoka’s hand with a careful touch and brought it to his face. The hands could kill as quickly as they could caress, as white as marble but as frenetic as any artist’s.

 His eyes watered but he refused to blink until the moon returned, and even then he held off to watch it slowly reclaim Hisoka like water submerging a corpse. He pressed himself along the man’s body and Hisoka roused enough to wrap him in his arms. The embrace felt like home and he let out a ragged breath, digging his nails into Hisoka’s biceps until he finally woke up.

Golden eyes opened lazily to meet him, Hisoka sleep-mussed but still so beautiful. Chrollo gave a small smile but no words, simply sealing their lips together for a kiss he hoped could chase away his thoughts. Warm hands smoothed down his spine, chipping away at the tension until he was as moldable as soft clay.

“Bad dreams?” Hisoka whispered against his ear, rolling them until all Chrollo could see was Hisoka above him, alive and warm and so at odds with the things Chrollo saw when he shut his eyes.

Chrollo pulled him down for another kiss, trying to take some of the sunlight into himself until there was no room for anything else.

Hisoka was alive. There was nothing here to fear.


	18. Lost and Found

“You know, I like to think the furniture is rather comfortable myself, but if you don’t share that opinion we could always go shopping for something you’d prefer.”

Chrollo looked up at him from his position on the floor and Hisoka felt his grin grow wider at the completely unimpressed look directed at him. It wasn’t his fault Chrollo was laying on the carpet, but maybe the thief was sensitive about him pointing it out. In any case, Chrollo turned back to whatever he was doing, dipping down to peer under the sofa.

Curious, Hisoka knelt down next to him. “Did you drop something?” he asked, seeing nothing beneath the sofa beyond a stray piece of popcorn from the night before.

“Have you seen Bui?”

The question caught him off guard and he settled into a comfortable crouch, thinking. “Not since this morning when I gave her breakfast. Why? Haven’t you been with her today?” Hisoka had spent most of his afternoon down in the marketplace grocery shopping. It was Chrollo’s day to babysit.

Chrollo frowned and lifted himself up to sit on his knees. “We were watching tv and I fell asleep. I haven’t seen her since I woke up.” He looked up at Hisoka, biting his lip. “I’m getting a little concerned. I checked all her usual places but I can’t find her and it’s been hours.”

It was Hisoka’s turn to frown. “It’s not like her to wander off if you’re sleeping,” he said, standing up. He took Chrollo’s hand and helped him up too. “Where all have you checked?”

He listened as Chrollo rattled off the list of places and his concern started to grow, matching Chrollo’s by the end. Bui really didn’t have many other hiding spots.

“Maybe she’s just wandering around a bit,” he guessed, thought they both knew how slowly Bui moved when she had eaten. “Let’s try looking together.”

Chrollo didn’t look like he was all that optimistic but he nodded regardless, following Hisoka through the suite and back into the bedroom. There were two normal places for Bui to hide, both in the pillows on the bed and back in the pile of clothes Chrollo always had tucked away in the corner. A quick check revealed no sign of her and Hisoka racked his brain for other ideas.

“Did you check under the bed?”

“Yeah, and in the closet. And in the drawers. And in all the bedding.”

Hisoka hadn’t needed him to tell him the last part, the bed itself a huge mess. He ran his fingers through his hair and shifted his weight. “You probably already searched the living room, right?”

Chrollo simply nodded, his arms wrapped tightly around his middle.

Bui didn’t tend to linger in the kitchen, the tile too cold for her to be in there long without one of them to cling to. Same with the bathroom. Hisoka chewed the inside of his cheek and led them back into the sitting room.

“What are the chances of her having gotten out of the suite?”

Dark eyes widened and Chrollo covered his mouth with his hand as he thought. “I didn’t leave a door open,” he mumbled, eyes intent on the floor as he tried to remember. “I haven’t been anywhere. And we’re too high up to open windows. Did you shut the door all the way before you left?”

“I thought I had…” Hisoka muttered, the image of Bui out and about alone in the crowds of people below elevating the tensioned panic even higher. Even if he had shut the door, he wouldn’t have locked it since Chrollo was home. “Do you think she knows how to open doors?

“She is a demon beast. Who knows what all she can do,” Chrollo said, his eyes widening as he no doubt began to consider the worst case possibilities.

Just as they were readying themselves to tear the entirety of Heaven’s Arena apart, a small sound, no more than a quiet chirping sneeze, cut through the tension between them. Hisoka and Chrollo met eyes for half a second before darting towards the window, tearing open the curtains.

There was nothing there.

“Hisoka,” Chrollo said, his voice tight. “You heard that too right? I didn’t imagine it?”

Hisoka shook his head and glared at the closed window and the empty window sill. “We didn’t imagine that. She has to be here.”

At the sound of his voice, another little sound cut through the air. They both startled, the noise so close it was practically on top of them, and for a moment Hisoka even deigned to look up, as if Bui could possibly have scaled the walls and situated herself on the ceiling somehow.

His nerves in tatters, Hisoka took a deep breath and clenched the curtain in his hand. They heard her. They knew she was around this area, near the window. She had to be here, they just weren’t looking hard enough.

“Bui?” he called out, his ears tuned for any sound she might make. “Bui, baby, where are you?”

Warmth filled his chest like a shot of pure fire when she chirped again, and this time he could tell she was only inches from them. Chrollo furrowed his brow and traced his hands along the curtain, taking it in hand and pulling it back. Another quick move and he flipped the fabric around.

Hisoka let out a sigh the second he saw Bui’s smiling face, her little claws hooked into the curtain. Gently he reached for her, easing her off of her warm, sunny perch and hugged her close to his chest. “You gave us a scare, missy,” he chided, finding it hard to be angry when she immediately nuzzled into him, as happy as she always was to see him.

Chrollo didn’t even try to restrain himself, wrapping himself around Hisoka to hug her too. “Bad chicky,” he said, even as he covered her head in kisses. “Don’t do that to me ever again.”

Bui simply smiled at them, adoring the attention. Her little claws reached out to tangle in Chrollo’s messy hair and Hisoka gave her one last kiss before handing her over. “I think I’ll get us some thinner curtains, so we know next time whether she’s done a jail break or not before we go through this again.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Chrollo said, cradling Bui to him like a security blanket. Though he tried to hide it, Hisoka could see how damp his eyes were, how scared he’d been. It didn’t take much to coax him into Hisoka’s arms.

Pressing a kiss into his hair, Hisoka soothed him the best he could. “Hey,” he began, pulling away just enough to meet Chrollo’s dark eyes. “Why don’t you two settle in for a movie. I’ll order us some dinner.”

Chrollo simply nodded, going up on his tiptoes to give him a quick peck.

Hisoka reached for his cellphone and texted their order to room service, all the while watching as Chrollo carried Bui into the living room. They settled in on the couch, Chrollo wrapping them both up in a blanket, the thief all the while whispering to the small animal in his arms, kissing her in between every sentence.

A smile settled on his lips before he knew it. Hisoka had never felt so content.  


	19. Feign

Chrollo awoke to a gentle tugging sensation against his side and before he even opened his eyes, he was smiling. Bui was so warm and soft, even as she used her claws to scale his hip, and it took no effort to reach out a hand and scoop her up onto his chest.

“Hey there, baby,” he whispered, his voice a little sleep-rough. “How’s my favorite chicky?”

Bui chirped and gave a soft cry, slowly stumbling along his shirt. He pressed a kiss to her head and dutifully lifted the neck of his top to let her squirm inside, the little demon beast curling up and settling in to join him for his afternoon nap.

Closing his eyes again, he sighed as she nuzzled her little face into his neck, seeking the warmth and comfort she associated with him. “You’re so cute,” he said, laughing quietly as she tickled him with her nose.

Rolling over, Chrollo supported her inside his shirt with and arm and hugged her close. The bed was warm and comfortable, and with her so close, he felt the teasing fingers of sleep draw him back into a gentle doze.

Hours passed and Chrollo didn’t stir, Bui’s soft breathing a tiny lullaby in his ear. Even when the bedroom door opened, he didn’t bother opening his eyes. His lips melted into a small smile that he quickly hid, feigning sleep when Hisoka carded his fingers through his hair.

“Chrollo,” he crooned, dipping low to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “Chrollo, it’s almost six. I think it’s time to wake up.”

Chrollo resolutely kept still but found it difficult as Bui began to stir, always so responsive to the sound of Hisoka’s voice. She popped out of his shirt and squealed, and Chrollo could feel her wave her little arms around wanting to be picked up.

Hisoka laughed and Chrollo bit the inside of his cheek to keep up the charade.

“Hello to you too, Bui. Are you keeping Chrollo company?” he asked, and Chrollo felt Bui’s slight weight leave him as she was picked up, Hisoka giving her noisy kisses. “Mama sure does like to snooze, what a lazybones.”

A blush nearly ruined the entire act and Chrollo shifted as if in sleep, hiding his face better. Mama? That was almost too much. He resolved to fake it until Hisoka left, just to spite him.

Or well, he did until he heard Bui let out a loud squeal right behind him.

“BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” she screamed, and Chrollo jolted upright, turning to see what on earth had spawned that.

Hisoka smiled victoriously behind Bui’s small body, his cheek pressed against her belly. “Something told me you were faking it,” he teased, settling Bui on his shoulder as she rubbed her face into his neck, squealing and chittering excitedly.

“What on earth did you do to her?” Chrollo asked, his heart still pounding. It wasn’t a sound of pain or fear, but he had never heard her make a noise that loud before. She was hardly the size of a book, he hadn’t thought her capable of it.

To his surprise, Hisoka almost looked embarrassed. He scratched under Bui’s chin and shifted on his feet, a soft pink touching his pale cheeks. “Just played with her a bit,” he tried, but from how he said it, it was all too obvious that he didn’t believe his own lie himself.

Chrollo raised a brow and scooted back until he was leaning against the headboard, crossing his arms. “I play with her all the time,” he said, grabbing Hisoka by the shirt to tug him forward, “and I’ve never heard her make a sound like that.”

With a sigh, Hisoka dutifully crawled up and onto the bed, settling in beside him with Bui between them. She slide down his shoulder and tumbled head over heels into their joined laps, her arms waving for their hands to come and pet her. Trained as they were, she didn’t have long to wait.

Hisoka bit his lip and Chrollo watched him expectantly. He didn’t have long to wait either.

“I found out about it on Zevil’s Island,” he started, scooping Bui up and bringing her close to his face. “Don’t laugh,” and that was all the warning Chrollo got before he promptly brought her up and blew a raspberry against her soft belly.

It was immediate. Bui’s tiny black eyes went wide and her mouth opened to squeal again, “BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” cutting through the air sharply enough to make Chrollo jump. Hisoka turned his teasing into a kiss and settled her back into his lap, her little body twitching and wiggling with the desire to play.

Chrollo was in fits, smothering his laughter in Hisoka’s shoulder.

“Oh my god,” he choked, toppling into Hisoka’s lap and narrowly missing Bui who instantly latched onto him the second he drew near. “Did you do that during the exam? _Is that how you got her name?”_

Hisoka blushed horribly, like a tomato with sunburn, and Chrollo had his answer.

“I told you not to laugh,” he muttered, grabbing a pillow and shoving it over Chrollo’s face to quiet his wheezing cackles. “She likes it so I went with it.”

“You’re so lame,” Chrollo managed, tearing the pillow away so he could breathe. Bui had climbed her way onto his stomach and seemed to enjoy the bouncing as he laughed, and that was enough reason to keep laughing for him.

“Shut up, I’ve seen you singing to her so you’ve no room to talk.”

“Well maybe it’s cuter when it’s me.”

Hisoka rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide his fond smile, and when he dipped down to kiss him silent, Chrollo leaned up to meet him.


	20. Futility

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

His eyes itched.

Chrollo kneaded them again, digging into the tired flesh with his knuckles. The clock ticked by, a cold metronome to his suffering.

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

He couldn’t sleep. He could never sleep. He stared up at the indifferent face of the clock and wished he could make it stop laughing at him.

The second hand kept moving, every notch signaling another moment of loathed wakefulness.

Another moment of painful, excruciating failure to get his mind to comply with what his body sorely craved.

He couldn’t keep sitting here. The bed was more of a taunt than anything, and if he wasn’t sleeping, he might as well be doing something. He looked down beside him, feeling a spark of cold envy at the sight of Hisoka resting so peacefully.

How did anyone manage it? On a whim, he let his hand fall to his naked shoulder, tracing up the warm skin to cup the man’s cheek. Soft skin and even softer breath teased his hand, his thumb stroking a sharp cheekbone.

A part of him wanted to shake him awake, maybe even smack him. Misery loved company, and to be awake with only his own thoughts was to be awake with very poor company.

Chrollo bit his lip and drew back his hand, readying it to fall.

An inch from connecting, Hisoka opened his eyes, snatching his hand from the air with nothing more than a smile for warning.

“It’s not morning just yet,” Hisoka whispered, his voice lowered teasingly though there was no one else around to wake. “I had no idea you were so excited for our match.”

Frowning, Chrollo tugged at his captured hand. The grip only tightened. “I can’t sleep,” he murmured, the spite softened by his practiced acceptance.

“So you thought I shouldn’t sleep either? How very fair of you.”

Chrollo glared at Hisoka, but the dark and the exhaustion and the pale moonlight muddied it too much to sting. It wasn’t fair, he thought. It wasn’t fair to wake Hisoka just because he couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t fair that he couldn’t close his own eyes without his thoughts screaming at him.

The weight of his tired, bitter unrest grew heavier, and Chrollo crumpled onto the bed, his face hidden in the pillow.

“I’m just so tired,” he breathed, his shoulders shaking.

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair.

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick to—_

He startled when he felt a mouth fall to his shoulder, warm hands pulling him into an even warmer chest. “What are you doing?” he asked, hiding his face in the crook of Hisoka’s neck. “Just leave me be.”

“You won’t let me be, so why should I?” Hisoka stroked down his back, rocking him in time to his breathing. It fell oddly, disjointed from the clock’s tempo.

Chrollo shook, wrapping his arms around Hisoka. If he pressed his ear to his chest, he could hear his heartbeat.

If he got close enough, he wondered if it’d drown out the clock.

A blanket was pulled over them both, but Chrollo couldn’t force his eyes to open to watch. “Why even bother?” he mumbled. “I won’t be able to sleep. I can never sleep.”

Gentle fingers stroked through his hair. “Humor me. I am a magician. Perhaps I’ll cast a spell on you.”

Chrollo hummed. “I don’t believe in magic,” and he felt Hisoka laugh. Darkness swirled behind his eyelids, deep and warm.

_Bah-dum._

_Bah-dum._

_Bah-dum._

He was asleep before Hisoka could reply.


	21. Autumnal

Hisoka tried not to jostle the measuring cup in his hand when he felt Chrollo grab him around the middle, latching on with all the ardor of a touch-starved octopus. Or Bui, he thought, sighing with a smile. Like a bigger, heavier Bui.

“Feeling lonely?” he asked, finishing his measurement and pouring the oil into the bowl before he turned to look at the thief clinging to him. His hand was a little bit floury, but he didn’t let it stop him from carding his fingers through Chrollo’s dark hair.

Dark eyes stared up at him dolefully. “I woke up and you weren’t there,” Chrollo complained softly, going up on his tip toes to kiss him. It was chaste, barely a peck, but Hisoka smiled against the soft lips regardless, hugging him like he wanted.

“I wanted to make you a surprise, but I guess I overestimated how sleepy you were,” Hisoka explained, taking in his sleep mussed state. The baggy sweater hung from his narrow shoulders and his hair was an absolute bird’s nest. “Where did you leave Bui? Was she too tired to come along with you?”

Chrollo pouted and hid his face, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of his shirt. “She’s still in bed. She’s clinging to her teddy bear and I didn’t want to bother her.”

Hisoka sighed fondly, looking back at the half-made batter still sitting on the counter. He couldn’t leave it for long, but Chrollo didn’t seem to be in a mood to be alone. “Why don’t you be my assistant then?” he offered, dipping down to take Chrollo by the thighs. With almost no effort at all, he lifted the small thief and walked him to the clean counter, sitting him there with a kiss.

“You know I can’t cook,” Chrollo said, his hands moving to tug at Hisoka’s tied up hair.

Giving him a kiss, Hisoka smiled. “That’s alright,” he assured him. “Keeping me company is very important to the recipe.”

Chrollo frowned and tugged harder at his small bun. “You don’t have to patronize me,” he muttered, swinging his feet a bit. "I can leave if I'm being a nuisance."

“Now, would I ever do that?” Hisoka asked with a grin, pulling away to open up a cabinet. He pulled down Chrollo’s favorite mug and went to the fridge, grabbing the cider he had purchased from the market the other day.

Dark eyes watched him intently as he worked, pouring out the cider and adding some more spices. He heated it up until it steamed gently in the cool kitchen before handing it to Chrollo with a smile.

“Drink up and smile for me,” he murmured, kissing Chrollo gently. “It’ll make the food taste better.”

Chrollo took the mug and looked away, a blush dusting his sharp cheekbones. “It better taste good,” he said, taking a sip that only pronounced the pink in his cheeks. “I’m hungry.”

Hisoka gave a quiet laugh, turning back to his recipe and ingredients. He still had to beat the eggs with the butter, and then line the muffin tin with the cupcake cups. “I know you are, dear one,” he answered, picking up his whisk.

It wouldn’t do to keep his favorite waiting.   


	22. Mishaps

Chrollo stared down into tiny black eyes. Bui stared right on back, licking her nose a bit.

“He spoils us, you know,” Chrollo explained, holding her up at eye level as he spoke. “He spoils us rotten and what do we do to say thanks? Sure, I sleep with him, but how can that compete with your kisses?”

Bui yawned, her tiny teeth gleaming in the midmorning light. Chrollo pulled her into his chest and let her cling to his shirt, his mind decided.

“We’re going to do something for him,” he declared, walking them into the kitchen. “We’re gonna surprise him with something other than a mess for once.”

Hisoka had half a dozen cookbooks situated in a tidy corner of the kitchen, and Chrollo grabbed them all, laying them out in a line. He looked down at Bui and she looked back up at him, climbing higher to lick at his chin.

How hard could it be to make a cake?

He flipped open the first book and quickly found the recipes for desserts, repeating the movement with the others. His brow furrowed. There were so many different kinds, and they all looked delicious. Pound cake, shortcake, devil’s food, red velvet— Hisoka was sure to have the ingredients for anything, but deciding which was going to be a challenge.

Drumming his fingers on the countertop, he looked to his baking assistant. “I like all of these, but I don’t know which Hisoka would like best,” he admitted with a sigh. “Do you know which he likes most?”

Bui looked down at the books and sniffed a bit at the air before turning back to give him a toothy grin. She squealed and swiped at his hair, chewing on the locks with glee. Chrollo smiled, petting her tiny head.

“All of them it is.”

Propping up the books on the back wall, Chrollo set to gathering the many ingredients this super cake would need. Chocolate, vanilla, butter, coconut, lemon curd; he quickly filled every inch of available space with the multitude of pieces this puzzle required.

He ran into a problem almost immediately. One recipe called for six eggs, another called for three.

“What do you think, baby?” he asked, and Bui responded by batting at his earring. “Do five and call it midway? That’s exactly what I’m thinking.”

Every inconsistency he found was met with his best estimate, aiming for a median. Flour rose into a cloud around them when he plugged in the electric mixer and clumpy batter splattered the counter when he poured in the two cups of milk. He wiped at the chocolately mess matting Bui’s fur with a hand towel and laughed when she licked at his equally messy hair. They were going to have quite the clean up when this was all said and done.

The batter, soupy and chunky all at once, settled into the baking pan and Chrollo turned to the oven, fiddling with the dials until he had it set to the proper temperature. “I think we’ll try an hour and see how it looks,” he explained to Bui as he worked, setting the pan on the rack and closing the door. “We can sit and watch it bake. Hopefully we can get it iced before Hisoka comes back.”

Bui blinked, burrowing her little face in the crook of his neck to warm her chilly, floury nose. Chrollo folded his legs and sat in front of the oven, staring intently through the window at the mass of batter. It didn’t look all that much like the ones Hisoka would make for him, but this was a super cake. With so many recipes involved, it couldn’t go wrong.

Twenty minutes passed and the batter began to bubble, oozing higher and higher until it began to bubble over the side of the pan. Chrollo shared a look with Bui, biting his lip.

“That doesn’t look quite right,” he murmured, going up on his knees to look closer. His nose bumped the warm window, and it didn’t look any better like this than it had before. Bui licked encouragingly at his cheek. “Let’s give it another twenty minutes and see if it works out.”

\----

Hisoka found them there, still huddled beside the stove two hours later. The ruined mess of a cake sat in its pan beside them, inexplicably burnt and raw at the same time. Chrollo heard him come in and call out, but he didn’t answer. He’d messed up too much today to feel like explaining why he’d even bothered trying to bake in the first place.

Bui though, of course, was as eager to see Hisoka as she ever was.

Chirping quietly, she wriggled in his arms to beckon him closer. Chrollo nuzzled her soft back and didn’t look up when gentle fingers carded through his hair.

“Chrollo?” Hisoka began, kneeling down beside him. “Are you alright?”

He shrugged his shoulders and kept his face hidden. Hisoka deserved better than this when he came home.

Hisoka settled in beside him, wrapping an arm around him to pull him into his chest. “I see you got a bit creative in the kitchen,” he said, his voice a laugh. “Did it not turn out how you wanted?”

Bui licked at his cheek and Chrollo deigned to raise his head, only to hide it in Hisoka’s shirt instead. “I just wanted to make you something for a change,” he mumbled.

The sound of the burnt tin rattled a bit against the tiled floor, and Hisoka chuckled as he took in the damage. “You certainly did make something for me alright. Was it supposed to be a cake?”

Chrollo turned his face away just enough to peek out of the corner of his eye. Hisoka held the pan in his hand, tapping at the rock hard surface of the poor excuse of a cake. “It was a mistake,” he murmured.

“It looks like it was a lot of fun,” Hisoka said pointedly, tugging at a lock of hair still clumped with dried batter. “You and Bui both look like you had quite the time. I’m sorry I missed it.”

Despite himself, he felt a smile break across his lips. It had been fun, and Bui had been so happy when things began to get messy. He leaned up and kissed Hisoka’s neck, wrapping his arms around him for a hug.

“I just wanted to do something nice for you,” he admitted, tangling his fingers in soft hair. “You do so much for me.”

Hisoka pulled Chrollo fully into his arms and then stood, picking him and Bui up to carry them into the living room. He kissed Chrollo’s forehead. “You do plenty for me,” Hisoka gave, settling them on the sofa. “More than enough. You give me something fun to come home to, every single day.”

Chrollo held Bui close to his chest and leaned up for another kiss. A proper one this time.

Maybe he pulled his weight in this relationship after all, messes included.  


	23. Engross

Sagging against the arm of the couch, Hisoka sighed again, wondering how many times he had to do so before Chrollo finally deigned to look at him. He didn’t look up, so he sighed again, this time louder.

“You know I’m aware you’re there, right?” Chrollo murmured, not bothering to break away from his reading to acknowledge him properly. A page turned, his beautiful hand skimming along the paper to smooth it down. “You don’t have to keep pushing.”

Hisoka wanted to frown, but he didn’t want to give away how bored he really was. Instead, he smiled, wishing with all his mind that the book would burst into flames so he could have Chrollo’s attention back on him where it belonged.

“You’ve been reading for hours,” he sighed, hating how something so mundane could devour Chrollo’s attention so completely. “Aren’t you bored of that yet?”

A small smile quirked pale lips, but still he refused to look at him. “Some things you just can’t put down, Hisoka,” he teased, turning another page, his bangs fluttering ever so slightly with the air it disrupted. “You of all people should understand that.”

The worst thing was that he did. He knew all too well, and if Chrollo were half as interesting as he was, Hisoka might not be so hung up on wanting his every thought and move focused on him. Sitting upright, he rested his weight on the couch’s arm, wishing Chrollo hadn’t chosen to curl up on a chair that was only built for one.

“What’s it about?” he asked, unable to see the grey, unadorned cover from his position across the room.

“Things,” Chrollo answered unhelpfully, his hand coming up to tuck his hair behind his ear to keep it from his eyes.

The move settled somewhere low and warm in Hisoka’s stomach, so very reminiscent of their nights together. Quiet dark, warm breath, a shy tongue: Chrollo would look at him then, peering up through his bangs before he parted his lips and took him in like something worth his attention. A lock of raven hair slipped past his ear to curl softly against his cheek.

He was moving before he fully registered he’d made the decision to do so.

“What are you doing—” Chrollo began, finally looking at him, his dark eyes so wide when Hisoka threw his book aside and lifted him from the chair. “Hisoka, I wasn’t done with that.”

“You are now,” he returned, already halfway to the bedroom.

“Put me down!”

He laughed, settling Chrollo onto the bed, following him down to kiss the frustration from his lips, to tuck that messy, disobedient lock behind his delicate ear. “But Chrollo,” he breathed, savoring the eyes that stared into his own, a rabbit caught in the stare of a snake. “I could never tire of you.”

Some things were just too interesting to put down.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon sent me a thing awhile back and i finally did it. enjoy ahahahhahaha

“Hisoka? Hisoka? Are you here?” Chrollo called out, stepping into the warm apartment, his arms laden with groceries. “These are heavy so come help me!”

Silence answered him and Chrollo frowned, shouldering his way through the door and depositing the bags onto the foyer floor in a heap. It’d serve Hisoka right if his eggs broke, he thought, rubbing the circulation back into his wrists. Where was he? Usually he came running the moment Chrollo came through the door, like an overly-excited dog. 

“Hisoka?” he tried again, leaving the bags where they were to move down the hallway. The bedroom light was on, which probably was a good sign. “I swear if you’re naked, I’m going to hit you.”

Bracing himself, he entered the bedroom, only to find there was no naked Hisoka waiting for him in bed. To his disappointment, if that was the proper word for it, he found only the same unmade bed he’d woken up in. 

Where could he be? Chrollo rested his hands on his hips and sighed, glancing towards the bathroom door. It was closed, and with the plush carpet, there was no way to tell if the light was on inside. Could he be there?

“Hisoka?” he called quietly, knocking gently on the door. “Are you in here?”

When nothing replied, he pressed his ear to the wood. His eyes went wide when he heard a soft sniffle, and what sounded like muffled crying. 

Without another thought, he opened the door.

“Hisoka, what’s wrong?” he rushed, seeing his lover curled up beside the tub, his face in his hands and his shoulders hitching as he sobbed. Chrollo was at his side in an instant, wrapping him up in his arms. 

“I’m…I’m fine,” Hisoka managed, though he looked anything but. 

Chrollo was more than worried. “Are you okay?” he asked, stroking through his hair. “Did you get hurt?” What a stupid question to ask, he chided silently. He’d seen Hisoka lose limbs without batting an eye. 

“I want to die,” Hisoka whined, his hands hiding his face entirely from view. “Just kill me, I don’t want to live.”

Taking him by the wrists, Chrollo tried valiantly to look him in the eye. “Please, what’s wrong?” he begged, looking around the large bathroom as if it might tell him what he needed to know. Nothing looked out of place, and there didn’t seem to be any sign of blood. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s the matter.”

“You can’t do anything to help me, Chrollo,” Hisoka breathed, peeking through his fingers with red-rimmed eyes. “Just let me die.”

There was no way in hell he was going to settle for that. Gritting his teeth, Chrollo summoned all his strength and ripped Hisoka’s hands from his face. Hisoka tried to hide but he didn’t let him, and Chrollo stared at his face, his own eyes gone wide. 

“What did you-?”

“I’m _hideous!”_ Hisoka wailed, his agony made comical by the decided lack of eyebrows he now possessed. “Just kill me already! I don’t want to live.”

Chrollo couldn’t help it. He bit his lip but it wasn’t enough to smother the laughter building in his chest. “What did you do?” he asked breathlessly, laughing so hard he felt tears form in his own eyes. “Oh my god, Hisoka, I thought you’d actually been hurt.”

Hisoka managed to steal back his hands, though it didn’t do much since the damage was already done. He glared at the sink over Chrollo’s shoulder, particularly at the pair of tweezers laying innocuously on the counter. 

“I over-plucked,” he whispered, like it was the cruelest of fates known to mankind. “I hate myself and I want to die.”

“You look like Phinks now,” Chrollo wheezed, leaning his head into Hisoka’s shoulder. “Oh my god, if you go blond you would look exactly like him.”

“I hate you more than I hate myself right now and that’s saying something,” Hisoka bit, trying and failing to disengage himself from Chrollo’s hold. 

“Oh, shut up,” Chrollo giggled, leaning up to kiss his brow. “You look handsome. If Phinks can pull it off, so can you. You wouldn’t want him to beat you in this of all things, now would you?”

Hisoka hid his face in Chrollo’s chest, moping like a child. “Do you really think I’m handsome?” he mumbled, holding tight to his hips. 

Chrollo rolled his eyes, kissing his hair with a laugh. “Of course,” he promised, tugging Hisoka up and towards the bathroom door. “Now come on, there’s some groceries for you to help me put away.”


	25. Oscillate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yogl was craving some hisokuro and i needed a warm up before i started on another commission so here you go! its based on hisokas hair color in the volume 34 cover. enjoy!

The scent of chemicals and fancy shampoo filled the air, and Chrollo smiled into the mirror at Hisoka, enjoying the sight of him sans makeup far too much given the situation. “I still can’t believe you asked me to do this for you,” Chrollo admitted, working the hair dye into Hisoka’s hair, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “I figured this is a side of you that you wouldn’t let anyone ever see.”

Hisoka raised a brow, one that would need colored too once they were all done with his hair. “You act like I’m not secure with my appearance,” he teased, smiling widely. He really did look funny like this, his skin washed out a bit by the fluorescent bathroom lights. Chrollo massaged his scalp gently, toying with the idea of giving him bunny ears, or maybe a mohawk. The silver of the dye coated Chrollo’s gloved hands like washed out blood in grayscale, darkening the childish mood the situation elicited.

“If you were so secure, would you need to dye your hair to begin with? And such a change, too. I don’t think I’ve ever imagined you with this color before.” Chrollo stared carefully at his hands, spreading his fingers to evenly coat every strand. From the roots of his hair to the tips, Chrollo made sure the coverage was even. He wasn’t too sure how good of a job he was doing, but Hisoka seemed to be enjoying the pampering. Hisoka’s lashes fluttered and he hummed happily, leaning his head back into Chrollo’s hands for more.

“I think you like me better like this, constantly changing as the mood comes,” Hisoka murmured, opening his golden eyes a little. “Isn’t it mysterious? Who knows what’s lurking beneath my pretty exterior? I embrace the change the way I embrace you, my dear one. It makes me wonder. For instance, who knows what’s lurking beneath your lovely everything?”

Chrollo laughed, smoothing the damp, sticky strands away from Hisoka’s forehead and into a limp facsimile of his usual style. “You are so curious about that, aren’t you?” He had to be, really. It was the only explanation for Hisoka’s dogged pursuit. “What if there isn’t anything more? What if this is all there is to me? It would feel like a waste of your time, I bet.”

“Oh, hardly,” Hisoka crooned, lifting a hand from beneath his towel to cup Chrollo’s head. He tugged insistently, bringing Chrollo closer despite the potential mess it could make, and if that didn’t reflect their every interaction, Chrollo didn’t know what did. “I know for a fact there’s plenty I still haven’t seen of you.”

“So certain,” Chrollo whispered, giving in and kissing Hisoka carefully. “Is that why you want to fight me so badly? I feel like there might be better ways to plumb the depths of my hidden side. But then again,” he mused, leaning back up to finish with Hisoka’s hair, “you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t want to fight.”

Hisoka pouted when he pulled away. He made up for it by looking at Hisoka in the mirror, pulling the gloves off, the job done. “You undersell yourself,” Hisoka said, turning on the chair to face him properly. Chrollo wished he had given him bunny ears. Like this, he looked far too handsome to make this exchange fair. “I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t want to fight you.”

Chrollo hated that he blushed. “Go wash your hair out,” he said, looking away, looking at the empty bottle of dye, the crumpled gloves, the shirt Hisoka had abandoned before they had begun. Looking at anything but the man who was so obsessed with him that he willfully showed Chrollo his imperfect side. “Unless you need help with that too.”

Hisoka grinned a rakish grin, standing up. Before Chrollo could so much as blink, Hisoka was there, against his front, holding him in place with his hands on his hips. “Would you be so kind to me?” Hisoka asked, stray droplets of dye rolling down his neck like blood. Silver, like ichor. Like the blood of a god brought low. They collected in the dips and hollows of his collarbones. Chrollo couldn’t look away.

“I’ve played along this much,” Chrollo murmured, slowly following the drops upwards to meet Hisoka’s gaze. “I suppose I can humor you one last time.


	26. Pudding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil somethin somethin i wrote for keatish over on tunglr

Hisoka furrowed his brow, wondering what on earth he had to do to get Chrollo out of his bed. In any other situation, that would be the last thing on his mind, but everyone had a line waiting to be crossed and Chrollo had been playing jump rope with it for the past ten hours. The thief let out a somnolent little hum, still fast asleep and looking as if he had no impending plan to change that anytime soon.

Hisoka sighed and crossed his arms, staring pointedly as he wondered how a person could sleep for so long. Didn’t Chrollo get bored of sleeping? Didn’t he have other things he would rather be doing? Hisoka rarely slept past seven on any given morning, but it was pushing three in the afternoon and there was no end in sight to Chrollo’s seemingly eternal slumber.

“Chrollo?” he called out, sighing again when Chrollo didn’t even so much as stir. “Oh, Chrollo. You have to wake up. Who will play with me if not you?”

There was no answer. Nothing beyond a cute wrinkling of his nose and an errant mumble. Hisoka found himself smiling despite himself. Chrollo was rather cute like this. Completely open to anything and anyone who might wish him harm. Hisoka scooted closer, resting his hand on Chrollo’s bare thigh, squeezing the muscle gently.

“Sweetheart?” he tried next, cycling through his usual pet names in hopes that one of them might do him better. “Angel? My beautiful little minx?” Hisoka laughed when the latter prompted a frown on his lover’s face. He stroked along Chrollo’s thigh, shaking his head a little. “Not a fan of that one, are you?”

Chrollo leaned into him with a soft mumble, curling his slender fingers into the sheets beside his head. He had long since torn apart Hisoka’s careful bedspread, yanking every piece of bedding from its place to fashion himself a little nest that better suited his needs. Hisoka stroked through his hair and leaned down for a kiss, his annoyance melting away slowly in light of the beauty before him.

“Come on, pudding,” he whispered, his lips just brushing Chrollo’s cheek. “I just wanted to—”

He was cut off quite rudely by the impact of Chrollo’s head into his nose, his lover sitting upright in a snap. Grabbing his nose, Hisoka swore, tears filling his eyes as Chrollo looked in every direction, his hands fisted in the sheets.

“What the fuck, Chrollo?!” Hisoka hissed, his voice muffled by his hands.

“Where is it?” Chrollo asked, body awake but mind still struggling to catch up. He blinked at Hisoka, cocking his head at him holding his bleeding nose in both hands. “Where is the pudding?”

“Where is the…?” Hisoka’s eyes widened, his laugh startling them both as it cut through the pain. “Oh my god, did you seriously… Did you seriously wake up just because I said the word pudding?”

It took a moment for the words to reach Chrollo, but when they did he flushed a furious pink. “What? Of course not,” he blustered, pulling the sheets higher to hide behind. “What are you talking about? What happened to your nose?”

But Hisoka couldn’t answer. He fell on top of Chrollo, pinning him to the bed as he laughed himself sick. Blood dripped down his chin and onto the sheets, but he didn’t care. He took Chrollo by the blushing cheek and kissed him deeply, mood too high to be brought low by a broken nose.

At least Chrollo was awake now, he thought. It wouldn’t do to keep his pudding waiting.


End file.
